Break Free
|mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = Black |nowc = BreakFreeDLC |pictos = 153 |perf= Ines Vandammehttps://youtu.be/TB4SAGQWQts?t=20s |dlc = Classic October 21, 2014 (2015) April 25th, 2015 (NOW) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU) Community Remix June 23, 2016 (Contest) (JDU) April 6th, 2017 (JDU) |kcal=24 |dura=3:38 |audio = |mc = Blue Raspberry }}"Break Free" by Ariana Grande featuring Zedd is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who is mainly a comic-styled superhero character. She has yellow hair and wears red lipstick. Her outfit resembles the flag of America because her dress has white and red stripes and her leggings are blue with white stars. Her top is mainly blue with yellow and red situated on the upper left shoulder. She is also wearing what is likely to be a belt that says POW! in a shock bubble. Every time the dancer spins, a large WHOOSH! can be seen near her dress. Background The background starts off with a simple POW! effect. Then, a reflection of the dancer appears behind her in the background, highlighting her facial features even more. The background becomes more and more comical, with comic shades and hues and comic dialogue (such as BOOM!, WIZZ ''', '''BAM!, ZOOM!, and SNAP!). Everything repeats over and over until the bridge. The screen turns completely purple near the end, before the beginning of the instrumental part, in which everything repeats again. It ends with a white strip saying "The End?". Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Standing to the left, hold out your hands near your hips. Breakfreedlc gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Breakfreedlc gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Community Remix The routine has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *Cyberpump *IcartoonSims *boycolombia *Just Milene *Gabthenostalgic *RAS310 *WedeedJohan89 *AntonioHdz98 *R3alR3dRang3r *batatinhaah *VitorHCL *luitalga *xsatyrlon *julianbaronnr *GeasHenrique10 *Tiagomontelro882 *adict to evil *HudsonR22 *Joskeldym *TrovadorDrowning *Dominickgotfans *zombie2817 *SpeakerLeader *JosephButler973 *hdcpm99 *DeadpoolioTM *LittleCap719694 *FrameParsley66 *Draketastic *LicanDeaf *amafille59100 *XxThisguy212xX *Develongevity *Takrasta *KuchikkiRafael *Dimas Alphard *Taly Dias *ucauca *WumbolgyGiraffe *CrestedFlame709 *Sheilaloquil3 *FraserGTReeves *AmyD18 *PercentSalva *SoToSendoCadu *nijishoujo *SeasonedHook83 Trivia General *''Break Free'' is the third song by Ariana Grande. *The following mistakes can be seen in the lyrics: **"Are" from the line "Know that I've become who I really are" is misinterpreted as "am". **The "L" in "Like a deadly" is not capitalised. **The word "Fever" is highlighted during the entire line "Fever (yeah babe)". **The line "On the highway to hell" is misinterpreted as "On a highway to hell". **The line "No more baby" is not present in the lyrics. Instead, the line "Fever" replaces it. Classic *''Break Free'' is the second routine with a superhero theme, after Holding Out for a Hero. *Sometimes, an odd glitch occurs: when the song is started, the player will have the number of stars that he had earned while playing the previous song. However, the score bar is not affected in any way. Gallery Game Files Breakfreedlc.jpg|''Break Free'' BreakFreeDLCCMU Cover Generic.png|''Break Free'' (Community Remix) 000000ec.png|album coach breakfreedlc cover albumbkg.png|album background Promotional Images Break Free Extract.png Egfafearawfsddzcsd cvd.jpg Behind the Scenes 10410568 10153129239460845 7053033973979602336 n.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Breakfreedlc beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (sometimes appears in Just Dance Now) Breakfreedlc placeholder picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Break Free ft Zedd. Zedd Gameplays Break Free - Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Community Remixes Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Solos Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Scrapped Community Remixes